The present invention relates generally to portable tables or stands and in particular to a stable, adjustable, portable platform in combination with an optometric instrument for measuring for eye glasses away from an optometrist's office.
It is presently known in the art to have a measuring apparatus mounted on the floor in an optometrist's office. Generally, the apparatus is large, heavy, and not suited to a portable application. For applications requiring measurement away from the optometrist's office, such as for immobile or invalid persons unable to go to an office or perhaps unable to move to or sit in an optometrist's measurement chair, the optometrist must transport and stabilize his optometric equipment at the site of patient. Such occasions, for example, may include a bed-ridden patient, which would then entail mounting the equipment in a stable position over the patient's bed with position adjustments to bring the equipment to the patient's eye level rather than require the patient to bring his eye level to the equipment. Suitable portability requires that the equipment and the mount for the equipment be reduced to a manageable package that may be actually carried by a person.
It is known in the art to have various equipments for measuring a person's eyes and various platforms on which the equipments can be mounted. However, it is not previously known to have such an adjustable platform that is optometrically stable with measurement equipment that is lightweight and that can be disassembled or folded, transported and conveniently reassembled at the site of the patient.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight, stable, adjustable, portable stand with optometric instruments for measuring for eye glasses away from an optometrist's office that can be conveniently carried by a single person and thus transported to and assembled at a location of a person not able to be transported to the office of a optometrist for measurement. It is a further object that the stand provide very low deflection such that the optical inspection instrument deflects less than 0.010 inches. It is a further object that the stand can be disassembled and collapsed (folded and retracted) into a compact unit for transport or storage.